comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincible
Invincible is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Invincible #99: 02 Jan 2013 Current Issue :Invincible #100: 30 Jan 2013 Next Issue :Invincible #101: 20 Mar 2013 : Status Ongoing series. Published monthly-ish. Characters Main Characters *'Invincible/Mark Grayson' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Invincible #100 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Invincible #99 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Invincible, vol. 1: Family Matters' - Collects #1-4 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403201 *'Invincible, vol. 2: Eight is Enough' - Collects #5-8 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403473 *'Invincible, vol. 3: Perfect Strangers' - Collects #9-13 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403910 *'Invincible, vol. 4: Head of the Class' - Collects #14-19 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582404402 *'Invincible, vol. 5: The Facts of Life' - Collects #0, 20-24 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405549 *'Invincible, vol. 6: A Different World' - Collects #25-30 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405794 *'Invincible, vol. 7: Three's Company' - Collects #31-35, plus The Pact #4 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406561 *'Invincible, vol. 8: My Favorite Martian' - Collects #36-41 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406839 *'Invincible, vol. 9: Out of This World' - Collects #42-47 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408270 *'Invincible, vol. 10: Who's the Boss?' - Collects #48-53 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060132 *'Invincible, vol. 11: Happy Days' - Collects #54-59, plus The Astounding Wolf-Man #11 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060620 *'Invincible, vol. 12: Still Standing' - Collects #60-65 - WorldCat - ISBN 160706166X *'Invincible, vol. 13: Growing Pains' - Collects #66-70 & Invincible Returns #1 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062518 *'Invincible, vol. 14: The Viltrumite War' - Collects #71-78 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063674 *'Invincible, vol. 15: Get Smart' - Collects #79-84 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064987 *'Invincible, vol. 16: Family Ties' - Collects #85-90 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065797 *'Invincible, vol. 17: What's Happening' - Collects #91-96 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066629 *'Invincible Presents: Atom Eve & Rex Splode, vol. 1' - Collects Invincible Presents: Atom Eve #1-2 & Invincible Presents: Atom Eve & Rex Splode #1-3 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062550 *'Invincible Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-47 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064111 Hardcovers *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #1-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 158240500X *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #0, ½, 14-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405948 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 3' - Collects #25-35, plus The Pact #4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407630 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 4' - Collects #36-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409897 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 5' - Collects #48-59, plus The Astounding Wolf-Man #11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061163 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 6' - Collects #60-70 & Invincible Returns #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063605 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 7' - Collects #71-84. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065096 *'Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 8' - Collects #85-96. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066807 - (forthcoming, April 2013) *'The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 1' - Collects #0-24, ½. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407185 *'The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 2' - Collects #25-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061120 *'The Complete Invincible Library, vol. 3' - Collects #48-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064219 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Robert Kirkman. Artist/Creator: Cory Walker. Artist: Ryan Ottley. Publishing History First published in 2003. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Invincible #101: 20 Mar 2013 :Invincible #102: 17 Apr 2013 :Invincible Ultimate Collection, vol. 8 HC: 24 Apr 2013 News & Features * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/nycc-2012-kirkmania-panel-robert-kirkman-twd.html NYCC 2012: Kirkmania! Walking Dead, Invincible, More] * 12 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47721 NYCC 2012: Robert Kirkman Talks Invincible] (video) * 20 Jun 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/robert-kirkman-thief-of-thieves-invincible.html Kirkman's Other Stuff: Writer Talks Thief, Invincible] Links Category:Super-Hero